Lunch
by PercySnail
Summary: He'd only meant to bring her lunch.


Lunch. That was the original plan. Karen had mentioned, the night before, in an offhand sort of way that things had been so busy, so out of control with a network changeover; that she hadn't had time to sit down and have lunch at work in weeks. Bill had set out to rectify this – dropping two hours worth of his own tasks in subordinate's hands so he could bring her lunch at the office. Nothing fancy, just some sandwiches from the deli and fresh fruit from Mel's; the food didn't matter as much as giving her a break.

Lunch. Lunch had been the plan.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Karen Hayes, skirt bunched up around the waist, writhing on her desk as his hands and mouth explored her; desperately trying to muffle her own moans so her team didn't over hear hadn't been part of that plan.

He'd only meant to bring her lunch.

Bill arrives at Division, stopping at her assistant's desk when he discovers an empty office.

"Any clue where the fearless leader is?" Bill's query is met with a shrug as the young man returns to his work.

"Check the floor, Mr. Buchanan. We're in the last stages of this –" Darren waves at his computer "– mess of a turnover and she's probably down there."

Bill sighs, and heads up to her office to drop off their meal. This network switch had done the same thing at CTU a month prior. In theory, it was meant to speed up all the necessary processes, make the already secure networks even more secure, and facilitate department-to-department communication seamlessly. The issue was, of course, like most plans the government set forth, the follow up was minimal and the offices were left to trouble shoot the implementation on their own. CTU had been high stress for weeks trying to power through it. He's empathetic to Karen's situation, trying to lead her team through this and putting her own work on the back burner.

Bill clips down the steps in front of her office towards the main work area. Division's headquarters are more spacious than his – Karen's office is up and back in an administrative area that's set back from the main work space. He has to walk down two hallways before he's close to the "pit" where most of the agents and techs are.

He hears her before he turns the corner.

"This is _**ridiculous**_, Jason!" Karen's inflection is pointed, her tone clearly expressing her ire. "I gave you a direct command two days ago. What's the problem?"

Bill lingers a moment and holds back a chuckle before he rounds the corner. He's been on the receiving end of that disciplinary tone of hers before, and whoever Jason is, he hopes he's prepared to eat his humble pie and apologize; for his own sake.

He contemplates heading back to her office, but something inside of him gives him pause. It's been months since they've worked together, months since he's seen Karen Hayes in full action mode. _Admit it, Bill. You just want to see her dress down this guy because you like watching her get worked up. _He shakes his head at his own admission, internally laughing at himself.

"I just don't understand why you felt like you were above my direction. Can you explain it to me, Jason? Why you thought that you were exempt from the mandate to update your network?"

Bill stealthily turns the corner, positioning himself so he can observe her. If she turns a few inches, she'd be able to see him, but for now he has a nice view of her side profile. She's leaning on the desk of, presumably Jason, palms splayed as she gives him a steely gaze.

Jason attempts to stammer out an answer. "It's not that I didn't intend to update, Ms. Hayes. I just wanted to finish up the AST program before I -"

Karen interrupts him. "Are you kidding me, Jason? Do you really think you're the only one that had to update mid project?" She pushes off her hands then as she takes a step back from his desk. "Look around you Jason!" She gestures in a wide circle at his colleagues. "They _**all**_ have projects they have to complete and deadlines to meet, but the difference is, they listened to me." Her voice slows down at the last part of her statement, the words coming out in the crisp enunciated tone that makes men gulp.

Bill had heard the talk about Karen Hayes before he'd ever met her. "Ice cold bitch will make your balls shrivel up." "She's a nutcracker." Yet, when they'd clashed in the heat of crisis, those thoughts had never crossed his mind. Yes, he'd been angry, but he'd never felt demeaned or emasculated by her.

Right now? He admits to himself that he feels anything but demeaned. Watching her dress down Jason was having an effect on him; one that wasn't surprising to him at all. There was something about Karen Hayes, pissed off and angry that sent a thrill right through him. He's admitted that to himself a few times over.

Bill continues to watch her. She's pacing now, as she waits for Jason's answer. Her arms are crossed, but he knows her body well enough to make out the flush on her chest. Her chest heaves just slightly as she takes a few deep breaths in, trying to steady herself. He feels slightly guilty, ogling her like this without her knowledge but he's taking the opportunity while he can.

She runs a hand through her hair, setting her jaw while she continues to wait for Jason to give her a response. She continues to give the man a look that Bill can only describe as piercing, her eyes managing to express the fury even when she's silent.

God he's turned on.

"Pack up your things, Jason. You're on a three day suspension." She grinds out the last words, her voice dropping as she continues. "You're also being removed from the AST project. We'll see where you fit in when you return next week." Bill wonders if Jason's heart is beating as fast as his; determining that it probably was, but for two very different reasons. Jason's blunder, while detrimental for Jason, was working wonders for Bill.

The click of her heels echoes in the now quiet pit, everyone momentarily stunned into silence as Karen walks away. Bill takes a few steps forward into her line of vision.

"Bill?" She faces him, her head turned slightly as she tries to make sense of his presence.

He's on uneven footing now; unsure what to do or say. He'd only meant to watch her but now, now he's swept up. He's looking at her and seeing the flush on her chest, the glint in her eyes; the way her mouth is set when she's seething and he's – he's not sure if he wants to kiss her hard or if he wants to be kissed, hard, by her.

"I, uh – I brought you lunch." She tries to smile, but she's still fuming and he can sense it, sense her. "Your office?" She nods. As they round the corner, she starts to mutter, angrily at him.

"Did you see that? Can you believe him? He thinks he can just ignore what I say, that he can ignore a direct command…" Karen's talking and Bill's trying so hard to listen, but it's all he can do not to drag her back to her office at break neck speed, and beg her to have her way with him. It's ridiculous, this feeling. He knows exactly how absurd it is but he's admitted it to himself at this point and he just needs to get her behind a closed door so he can tell her just how turned on he is, so he can show her just what she does to him when she's like this.

Darren's not at his desk when they walk by, and Bill says a silent prayer of thanks that the young man has taken his lunch break at the exact moment he did. She stalks into her office, tense and upset and still grumbling about Jason. Bill shuts the door behind him.

"I'm sorry Bill, you said something about lunch?" She looks at him, a pained grin on her face as she tries to move past her exasperation.

He takes two large steps towards her, as close as he can be without physically touching her. She looks confused, but doesn't pull away; smiling at him questioningly.

"Bill?" she asks.

He groans then, meeting her gaze. He runs a hand through his hair, debating how to continue.

"God Karen, do you have any idea, do you know-" he's practically babbling, trying to tell her, trying to get control of himself and a split second goes by before he decides to just show her what he means. He takes a deep breath and kisses her solidly.

It's urgent, the way he's kissing her; and she's giving it back to him; despite her confusion as to exactly how they ended up here. They were talking about lunch and now he's pulled her close; flush against him, mouth on hers; hands running through her hair. Frustration and anger and exhaustion all being put to good to use now, as his mouth moves against hers and she reciprocates. He nips at her bottom lip and she moans into him, before she opens her mouth to him. He eagerly slides his tongue in her mouth, and it's not gentle or neat; it's nothing like the kisses they share when they start a slow journey towards love making. This is messy and fast; and it's bordering on that out of control feeling; catapulting them towards actions that they both know they absolutely should not be headed towards. Not here, not now, not in the middle of the day.

He breaks the kiss then, and Karen pulls back slightly. Their foreheads are resting against each other still, breaths coming out raggedly.

"We can't, Bill," she murmurs. "What's this about? I mean I don't mind, but I thought you said you brought lunch and now -"

He's still trying to catch his breath, but he manages an almost imperceptible nod. "I know," he says. "I'm sorry, I know we can't, but…god Karen. Watching you like that…" he trails off. "It's sexy as hell," he leans into her with those words, husking them into her ear before he takes a step back.

She groans then, closing her eyes. "Damn it, Bill," she whispers. She's keyed up from the incident in the pit; and his surprise kiss; and his words are only making it worse. She opens her eyes, narrowing them slightly as she shakes her head. His mouth moves in a half smile. Bill knows he's disarmed her, letting her know just how much he likes to watch her in full Division Director mode. She tries to catch her breath, wait a few moments until the feeling passes, but he's here and he's calling her sexy and he's looking at her like that, and how could she just stop right here?

She hesitates one last time, before she shakes her head, making up her mind. She grabs him, pulling him towards her. Her mouth lands on his, frenzied as she pushes her tongue into his mouth. At the same time, she snakes a hand up to grasp his tie, tugging frantically. Tie in hand, mouth still fixed to his, she backs them both towards her desk.

She feels a jolt as her ass hits the edge of the desk, stopping them both for a moment. She stops him then, breaking their kiss as she gently pushes on his chest.

"One second though, just, just – hold on." Bill's eyebrow furrow questioningly, trying to discern what she's doing. She grabs two stacks of manila folders, shuffling them neatly into her stacked filer. He grins when he realizes that in the heat of the moment, in the throes of passion, Karen has taken the time to make sure her desk doesn't get messy.

She meets his gaze, noticing his smile directed her way. "What?"

He shakes his head. "I love you, that's what," he says. "I love you, and I love how precise you are and so help me Karen, I love it when you get angry. Do you ** .idea** how sexy you are when you're angry?" He growls out the last part of his question, stepping in close to her. His mouth lands on her neck then, and he uses his body to bend her backwards slightly over the desk. As he alternates nips and soothing kisses from her jawline, down towards her collarbone, he slips a firm hand under her ass to support her. She places one hand firmly on her desk, bracing herself; the other tangles in his hair as she holds him firmly to her. His mouth continues its descent, the hand that's not on her ass pulling down the front of her V-neck dress shirt.

"Up," she manages to rasp. He nods against her, his mouth leaving her skin. He lifts her firmly, easily perching her on the edge of her desk. He steps in between her legs, barely a second wasted as he slides a finger down her shirt again. He tugs at the front of her shirt slightly with his finger, dipping it down along with her bra. He repeats it on the other side, pushing her nipples out and over the edge of the bra. He ducks his head down, affixing his mouth to her right side. He alternates with his tongue and teeth, rolling her nipple over and over in his mouth. It's just the perfect amount of pleasure and pain and he's not neglectful; he's ever aware of the other side, his thumb tracing circles around the pert bud. He switches sides then and continues.

Karen wraps her legs around him, pulling him closer. She arches her back slightly; desperately trying to push their pelvises closer. Her skirt's bunched up around her waist now, it's shifted on it's own through their activities. She can feel him, hard and firm through the cotton of her panties and his own dress pants.

Bill pushes back, grinding himself slightly against her. His mouth leaves her breast, returning to her mouth for a brief kiss. His hand is in between her thighs then, running a finger over the dampness he finds. He groans at how wet she is; her response to his touch overwhelming him. Karen bucks her hips upward at his touch, wanting more, needing more.

"Off," she says; reduced to these one word sentences and commands. Karen rights herself slightly, balancing on one arm as she tries to wiggle her panties off. Bill puts a hand over hers. "Let me," he says; his voice scratchy and thick with desire.

She nods her assent, leaning back again on both arms. She lets out a gasp as Bill drops to his knees in front of her. Her breathing shallow as he reaches up, sliding her panties down her legs; up and over her heels. She starts to kick them off, feeling them begin to dangle and he places a hand on one.

"Leave them?" he asks, his eyes meeting hers. She stares at him, her breathing shallow.

Before she has a chance to respond, he's lowering his mouth quickly to her. He isn't slow to it; like he would be at home. There, he'd take his time, laying her down and slowly tracing his way down her body with his tongue. Here his mouth is on her clit instantly, sucking it hard between his lips. This is about need and there's no time to explore and play. She groans loudly, and she feels him smile between her thighs before he shushes her; never letting his mouth leave her body. She bites her lip hard at the sensation, the feel of his quiet "shh" on her skin, trying to heed his warning.

He traces small circles on her clit with the tip of his tongue, knowing exactly how to bring her there fast. He knows her body, and her responses. Fast and slow alternating strokes with his tongue, directly to her clit, his nose buried in her skin; he's relentless with his mouth and his tongue; the right amount of pressure and speed and variation; and she's trying hard not to yell his name, one hand firmly in his hair now as he continues his attentions.

He backs off her clit for a moment, pulling back slightly. Karen lets out a small whimper at the lack of him; but it's only momentary. He lowers his mouth; running his tongue through her folds, once, twice, before lapping at the wetness there. He's slow and methodical, knowing how to bring her closer with each motion. She grips his hair, hard; the only response she can give him as they both try desperately to stay quiet. Bill slides his tongue inside her then; and she can't help it, an involuntary moan escapes her.

He sets a rhythm with his tongue, while he brings a thumb up to circle her clit. She rocks against him, a frustrated motion as she tries to feel him deeper, deeper inside of her. It's amazing; it feels wonderful but it's not enough; he wound her up fast, pushed her close to coming and now he's slowed it down. It's a tease, and he knows it and she wants to beg him for more but she has to be quiet; so she's using her body to show him. She rocks into him again; and this time Bill understands. A hushed, "more" escapes her lips and he smiles against her. Teasing her isn't going to happen, not now, not today. He returns his mouth to her clit, using the tip of his tongue against her again. He repeats the motions he'd set before, rough circles on her clit coupled with firm pressure. He runs a finger through her folds, before pressing one inside of her. Bill immediately begins matching the rhythm he's setting with his tongue it doesn't take much. She's already so close – she'd been close since he murmured the word sexy in her ear, if she was honest – and she can feel herself start to tremble and shake.

He pushes another finger inside of her, continuing the motion. She tightens her thighs around him, unable to stop herself. Bill crooks his fingers into that soft patch inside of her, never stopping the motions with his tongue against her clit and he's hit just the right spot and she's there; stuck in that time free moment of pure bliss. She spasms around his fingers and he backs off the pressure with his tongue; still lapping at her slowly, as she rides out the waves of her orgasm.

"God, Bill," she says, breathlessly. He slides back, a pleased grin on his face. Karen smiles at him. "Come here," she whispers, and he follows her directions, because god knows not following directions is what got them here in the first place.

She's still in that euphoric post ecstasy moment; but she's aware enough to know that he shouldn't step closer to her, not in his dress pants, if he has any hope of returning to work without having to run past his place for a new pair. She sits up a bit, letting her legs dangle. She reaches out towards him, tugging on his belt.

"Karen, we don't have to – I'm fine." He runs a thumb across her knee.

She lets out a taunting laugh. "You think this is about you, Buchanan?" Her tone is light, but serious. He eyes her, trying to gauge if she's teasing him, or if she means it, or if he even cares.

"Take. Off. Your. Pants. Bill." She says it quietly, but with the full force of the Karen Hayes tone behind it and god he's glad that he's her's to order around. He hastily unbuckles his pants, letting them pool around his ankles. She reaches out tugging lightly on his tie again, drawing his face down towards her. His mouth lands on her, and she runs a tongue lightly across his bottom lip. Her hand slides between them, grasping his erection in her hand.

He bucks into her grasp, and it's too much; watching her like that, now her hand on his cock and he's so desperate to be inside of her now. Karen opens her legs more; drawing him forward at the same time. She scoots her ass closer to the edge of the desk; lining herself up with him before she guides him in.

As Bill slides inside of her warm heat, he thanks god for that idiot Jason and his failure to take direction. She's all warmth, slick heat and hot skin pressed against him. He starts a slow, languid thrust into her, using his hips to guide them. Karen breathes hard through her nose, reaching her arm around his neck to bring him closer; as he continues to pump into her. He rests his head on hers; meeting her eyes for a second before she shuts them.

"Faster, Bill," she commands. Karen can't move from this position, their precarious perch limiting her range. He listens to her, anchoring one hand on the desk, the other around her as he begins a deep, rapid thrust. The heels of her pumps are digging into his calves as he continues to pound into her; driving himself closer and closer.

He's close to the edge fast, when Karen snakes a hand down between them, stroking herself firmly and it's too much, watching her, knowing that she's so close too, for the second time. She continues the motions on her clit. He can feel her doing it to herself as he thrusts in and out and then she breathes out a "there, oh god Bill, there." He feels her clench around him; this orgasm less intense for her but still present and reactive; and he lets himself go. Erratic jerks of his hips coming fast as she arches her body into him purposefully, and he's coming now, whispering her name over and over as he spills into her.

They stay locked together for a moment, her head resting in the crook of his neck as they catch their breath. She sighs when he slides out of her, letting her hands drop as she shifts off her desk.

Bill reaches for the box of Kleenex, grabbing a few to clean himself off before he hands them to her. Both take the time to clean up; then Bill slides his pants back up. Bending over, he reaches for her panties and hands them back to her.

She lets out a snort as she takes them, walking over to her attaché case and shoving them inside. "I guess I'll be going bare-assed the rest of the day," she says.

Bill grins, that delicious grin that she's come to associate with him in his purely happy moments. "Sorry," he says, the lilt in his voice showing just how truly unapologetic he is. Karen laughs, walking over to him on her still slightly unsteady feet. She reaches up, stroking her thumb over his cheekbone.

"Thank you, Bill," her tone's shifted now, the joking intonation gone, her voice serious. "My entire career I've been called a ball buster, and I, I used to question if that's why I was so alone."

He starts to talk, begins to reassure her that she's not a ball buster, and she shushes him. "It's fine, Bill. It doesn't matter if the rest of them think that; what matters is you – you see it differently and, I - " she stops then, not wanting to get emotional in the middle of her work day. She meets his gaze and he nods; his understanding is there; it's always been there between them. The world might see Karen Hayes as a bitch, but Bill knows her. He does, and that's what matters.

He kisses her forehead, drawing her into an embrace. They stand for just a moment; before he hears his cell ring. He sighs, grabbing it off her desk.

"Buchanan," he grumbles into the phone.

Her desk phone follows suit seconds later, and they transition smoothly back into their work roles. He motions to his phone, mouthing a "gotta go" to her and she nods, already caught up in the next crisis coming in over her phone line.

xxxxxxxxx

Ten minutes later, her phone rings at her desk. The number flashes up, and she smiles.

"Did you forget something?" she asks him.

"I just wanted to tell you…your lunch is on the guest chair."


End file.
